Edward Elric and the Order of the Phoenix
by Aideen Rathnait
Summary: What would happen if Edward Elric, instead of ending up in Germany, ended up in the Wizarding world?


Okay, readers. This is how this is going to go. I'm going to take down all the chapters and completely redo them. They are going to come back shiny and new. Plot will still be the same, but the words are going to change pretty drastically. So, this story is going to be on hiatus for a really long time as changing this story completely is going to take me a while, especially since I'm going to have to wait for some motivation.

Now, allow me to give you all a little "constructive criticism".

Leaving Reviews to Aideen Rathnait's stories 101: (this is specifically tailored to me because other people are, of course, different. Though, I'm sure some of these can be applied everywhere.)

Those who are leaving comments like "Omg this is amazing please write more!" Good. Please keep doing that. I know some people get annoyed when a comment doesn't have more than a few sentences, but I love them. Motivation like you wouldn't believe.

If you are planning on leaving a criticism, please ask yourself if it's worth it. Is it really worth the effort to write a review? Some examples of when it is not worth it are:

a) Obvious typos

b) Slight grammar (obviously if the grammar is so bad you can't understand what is going on, it would be a good idea to point it out)

c) Saying something like "This sux." I have always said it is not okay to hate something without a reason so if you don't like it, you should give a reason.

If you are planning on leaving the criticism, has the issue already been addressed? Some times I will get different reviews from different people that are almost complete verbatim. Usually if there is a problem or something isn't clear, I will address it in the A/N and most likely clear the confusion. This leads me to the next point which is:

Make sure you have read everything before leaving a criticism. Yes, this includes the A/N's. If you don't have the time to read it, you don't have the time to review. If you'd rather not read it because you're lazy (and, believe me, I'm lazy too so I understand this one), then just don't review.

I have some intense psychological problems and it's really easy for me to only see the negative. Chalk it up to anxiety and depression. That being said, if you have something negative to say about my story, that's fine, just remember that you should also say something positive. My sister, who is studying psychology (and I'm not talking about some 18 year old who just got into college. No, she's 30 and has been studying this for years), said that humans are psychologically wired to focus on the negative, basically meaning that I could have a bunch of great reviews, but that one negative one is going to stick out and haunt me. So, I'm going to request that if you leave a criticism, please also tell me what you liked about the story too. One simple thing is all it takes. Just some reassurance that you're not sitting there waiting for the next chapter so you can tell me why that one's wrong too.

Please don't be that "special snowflake". Some have said things along the lines of "I'll only read it if you do this." and I gotta say, fine, don't read it. I'm not writing this story for someone on the other side of the world whom I've never met. I'm writing it because I thought I had a good idea and I wanted to share it with everyone. If you don't like it, don't read. Simple as that.

I know this seems like a lot to consider when leaving a review, but literally all these things go through my head before I comment on anything. So, I know it can be done.

I'm sorry that things have turned out this way and I'm sorry that some people can't keep their mouths shut and just read the damn thing.

So, I'm going back in and finishing this story, then I'm going to go back in again and rewrite it and then I'll post it. I kind of like the idea of posting all the chapters at once because then it'll be over and done with.

Again, this is going to take a really long time, so everyone just go about your lives and when I finally finish, it will be posted.

Thank you to everyone who left me a review. I know I said I wasn't going to read them, but I forgot that my email is hooked up to my phone and it informed me every time someone left something to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. A lot of you are really nice and I feel really bad about stopping the story, so I will be finishing it. It's just going to take forever.

Sherlock Series 3 will be out long before this is done, but it will be done.


End file.
